The Power of Three
by ShiningRainbowStar99
Summary: Krystal, Hugh, and Nate are three best friends from Aspertia City challenging the Pokemon League. They're chosen by Virizion, Cobalion and Terrakion to stop Team Plasma and save Unova. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey** **guys. ****Im really sorry i havent been updating lately, its because i kind of lost interest in fanfiction for a while. Dont worry, ill try to do my best. anyways, this is a new story i have been writing for a while and havent published yet. so enjoy. (A.N: I changed the girl trainers name to Krystal instead of Rosa, simply because i dont think Rosa is a fitting name for a Pokemon trainer XD) **

__~PROLOGUE~

Three little kids, two boys and one girl, were looking over the Aspertia City's famous view, leaning on the fence.

The little girl said, "I can't wait to become a Pokemon trainer! How about you guys?"

The boy on her left, with spiky brown hair, smiled and closed his eyes as the breeze whipped through their hair. "I would love to challenge the champion! I would totally be the winner!"

The boy on the right, with black spiky hair scoffed. "You would have to do some serious training first!"

The girl smiled at both of them. "But, whatever happens, we'll all still be best friends, right?"

They both nodded. Then they stuck out their hands, fist bumped all together, then raised their hands and yelled, "Friends forever!"

Little did they know that three certain Legendary Pokemon were watching them from a distance.

"Ah... Yes.. I sense great potential in all three of these trainers," said the middle blue Pokemon to the others.

"I, too, but how will we know if they are worthy enough? They are still children." said the green Pokemon on the right.

"Virizion, we will have to test them when they become Pokemon trainers. Right now is not the time." replied the blue Pokemon.

The brown Pokemon on the left chuckled. "Still serious as ever, eh, Cobalion?"

Cobalion raised its head with pride. "This time, I have total faith in these three, Terrakion. Dont you sense it as well?"

Both Pokemon nodded. "I am looking forward to seeing what kind of trainers these children will become into." remarked Virizion.

"Whatever happens, we must believe in them," said Cobalion.

The three Legendaries continued to watch the children, hoping for the best. Little did the three kids know that they would have a great destiny awaiting them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :3 last time I wrote the chapter on my iTouch, and my fingers got tired, so it wasnt very long. So here's to a new chapter! Read and review, and PM me :D**

Chapter 1

_10 years later... _**(A.N: I know every Pokemon trainer starts out when they are 10 years old, but I changed it since there might be some moments that aren't for 10 year olds ;))**

"Guys, come on! Let's go get our Pokemon!" yelled a certain spiky black haired boy. He was running as fast as he could, with his friends behind him. They were going to Aspertia City's famous outlook, where a girl named Bianca was going to give them their first Pokemon.

A girl with brown pigtails panted. "We're going as fast as we can!" A boy with spiky brown hair was also getting a bit tired. "Yeah, Hugh, Krystal's right. You don't have to go so fast! Bianca's not going anywhere."

"Well, she might if we don't get there in time to get our Pokemon!" Hugh yelled back at them. They dashed through pedestrians and their local neighbors until finally, they made it. They were all out of breath.

"I... I can't breathe," panted Krystal. "Ugh, we're all sweaty! Bianca's not going to like our appearance right now."

Hugh rolled his eyes. "Who cares? As long as we're getting our Pokemon, it's okay with me."

Nate, the boy with brown spiky hair, regained his breath. "Lets go, then. Bianca's probably up there already."

Together, the three best friends climbed up the steps to the outlook. There, a girl with blonde hair and a large green hat was enjoying the view, leaning against the railing.

"Um.. Bianca!" called Krystal. "We're here!"

Bianca turned around, surprised. "Woah, I didn't see you guys there! You're Krystal, right! And the guys behind you are Hugh and Nate?"

All three of them nodded. Bianca smiled. "Okay! I have the Pokemon right here!" She took out a special container and pressed a little button. The container opened and there were three Poke Balls, which contained three special Pokemon. "So which one of you is choosing first? This is the beginning of your new journey!"

Krystal, Hugh, and Nate looked at each other. "So guys, how are we gonna choose?" asked Nate.

Hugh snapped his fingers. "I got it! Rock, Paper, Scissors. We'll all do it together and the first person who loses chooses last. If we have a tie, then two of us do it again and the winner of that match chooses first. Sounds fair?" Nate and Krystal nodded.

"Okay then... Rock, Paper, Scissors!" The three friends stuck out their hands. Krystal and Hugh's were scissors, and Nate was paper.

"Aww man... I lost?!" Nate shouted in disbelief.

"Sorry, man. You'll still get a good Pokemon though." Nate turned to Krystal. "Okay girl, you and me. Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Krystal put a Paper, while Hugh unfortunately put a Rock.

"Woohoo! I won!" Krystal jumped a little. Hugh sighed sadly. "Ehh, whatever. Choose wisely, Krystal! You got it?"

She waved him away. "Yeah, yeah, just let me pick!" She looked over the three Poke Balls. "I think I'll choose... This one!" She threw the Poke Ball and a little grass Pokemon popped out.

"Good choice! Snivy is a really solid Pokemon," commented Bianca. Krystal beamed and picked up her new Pokemon. Snivy cuddled into her. "Aww! It likes me! How cute!"

"Okay, enough, my turn!" said Hugh. He picked the Poke Ball on the right. "I choose you!" A little water type Pokemon that looked distinctly like an otter popped out.

"So you've chosen Oshawott! You'll have a lot of fun raising it," said Bianca.

"Wow, I get no choice at all," commented Nate. "But you know what's funny? I wanted this Pokemon from the start anyways." He threw the Poke Ball. A little fire type that looked like a pig popped out.

"So you got Tepig! It'll be really strong once it evolves," remarked Bianca.

"So this is how it feels like to get a Pokemon," said Hugh.

"Let's go onto Route 19! I'll show you guys how to catch a Pokemon. I'll go first, I'll be waiting until you guys are ready." Bianca excused herself and went off onto the route.

"This is so awesome," grinned Nate. "We're finally Pokemon trainers!"

"So we're all competing in the Unova League? Won't that make us all rivals though?" questioned Krystal.

Hugh put an arm around both his friends' shoulders. "Maybe so, but we promised each other we wold be friends forever, didn't we?"

Krystal nodded. "So I guess all three of us are going to earn badges from Unova. Man, this is going to be fun!"

"Don't try to fall behind guys, it's me who's going to win in the Unova league," said Nate cockily.

"Ha! Why don't you say that when we're actually at the Pokemon League," countered Krystal.

"Enough! Let's go to Route 19. Bianca's waiting for us," said Hugh.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that," said Krystal. "Let's go!"

Together, they exited the gate, and entered Route 19. There was a warm breeze, with leaves fluttering around.

"Guys! Over here! This is how you catch a Pokemon!" called Bianca.

The three trainers rushed to her side. In front of her was a Purrloin. For some reason, Hugh tensed when he saw it.

"Okay, here we go! I choose you! Mincinno!" said Bianca.

She threw a Poke Ball, and the grey Cincilla Pokemon popped out.

"Mincinno, use swift!" ordered Bianca. Mincinno lashed out its tail and a ray of stars came out and hit Purrloin.

"Now, here I go! Lets go, Poke Ball!" Bianca threw a Poke Ball at the wild Purrloin.

It shook for a few times, and then it stopped. Bianca picked it up and winked. "Alright! So that's the basics of catching Pokemon!"

Nate was impressed. "Wow. That's awesome!"

Krystal nodded. "Totally! We're going to have so much fun!"

Hugh grinned. "Guys, I can tell you one thing: Our first adventure is going to be amazing!"

**That's the new chapter. Hope you like it! I'm basing my story off the Pokemon Black/White 2 story line, but with a few twists. Review! And PM me. And from now on, I'll be asking a question after every chapter. So heres the first one. What is your favorite Pokemon game you have played of all time? Leave it in a review, or PM me if you want! cya next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. New chapter's here! Enjoy, review, and PM. Also, you can tell me in a review how to improve the story. I'll consider most ideas :) thanks!**

Chapter 3

"So, where do we go first?" asked Krystal. They were still currently on Route 19 and Hugh managed to catch a Pidove. Nate and Krystal, however, were going to wait a little longer to get their second Pokemon. They were currently sitting around a camp table, eating lunch.

Hugh took out his Town Map. "Holy Patrat! The first Gym's in Aspertia! But, it's not open yet."

Nate sighed lazily. "Why don't we chill in Aspertia, then?"

Krystal fed her Snivy some Pokemon food. "What's the next location, Hugh?"

Hugh observed the map. "Apparently, it's Flocessy Town. It also has a ranch, so we could do some training there as well."

"And catch new Pokemon!" Krystal looked excited now. "Let's go, then!"

The three of them finished lunch, and started packing up.

They were walking on the trail when suddenly two guys walked up to them. One had spiky red hair, and the other had messy brown hair. Their gazes were focused on Krystal, much to the annoyance of Hugh.

"Hey, Jason, we got a hot one here," the messy brown haired guy said.

The red haired one smirked. "Totally, James. Hey, why don't you come with us?" And put an arm around Krystal, partly shoving away Hugh.

Now Hugh was pissed. "If I were you, I'd let her go."

Jason looked at Hugh with amusement. "Oh? It seems as if we have a sensitive one here. You really wanna travel with him, sweetheart? Why don't you come with a guy like me that will take good care of you," he winked at Krystal.

Krystal tried to pull away, put this guy's grip was pretty hard, so she was stuck. "Hugh, Nate. Can you take care of this? I'm stuck."

Hugh glared at Jason. "I said, let her go."

Jason mocked thinking. "Hmm. I'd rather not."

Nate was getting pretty annoyed, too. Sure, Krystal was really pretty, but these guys weren't backing down. "We'll take you two on two," he declared.

Jason smirked. "Winner gets the girl. James, let's go!"

The four boys stood on opposite sides, while Krystal was sitting on the side, nervous for her two best friends.

"We'll all use one Pokemon each. Sound fair?" said Jason cockily.

"Whatever. Just to let you know, I'm about to unleash my rage! Go, Oshawott!" Hugh threw his Poke Ball.

"Let's go, Trubbish!" James threw his Poke Ball.

"I choose you, Tepig!" called Nate.

"Go get 'em, Koffing!" yelled Jason.

"Two poison types, eh? We can take this," said Hugh.

"Koffing, use Sludge!" commanded Jason.

"Oshawott, counter with Water Gun!"

Koffing fired out a purple cloud of poison while Oshawott fired water from its mouth. Both moves collided and created an explosion.

"Trubbish, Body Slam!" ordered James.

"Tepig, use Flame Charge!" called Nate.

Trubbish jumped and was about to land on Tepig but it surrounded itself with flames and countered Trubbish's move.

_They're both even..._ thought Krystal. _I seriously don't want to go with those losers... come on, Nate, Hugh, you can do it!_

"Tepig, Ember!" yelled Nate.

With surprising speed, Tepig blew out a column of small flames from its nostrils and fired at the opponents, hitting both Trubbish and Koffing.

"But how?" said James in disbelief. "Tepig's not supposed to be that fast!"

Nate grinned at them. "In case you didn't know gentlemen, once Tepig uses Flame Charge, its Speed goes up. So the more we use it, the faster it gets! Which basically means we can outspeed your Pokemon any day," he finished.

"Yeah, well, not today, dude!" yelled Jason. "Koffing, Shadow Ball!"

Koffing opened its mouth and it fired a dark blob at Oshawott and Tepig.

Somehow, Nate and Hugh were both thinking the same thing.

"Oshawott/Tepig!" they both yelled, "Use Tackle on the Shadow Ball!"

Both Pokemon slammed into the attack, forcing it to speed back to Koffing, knocking it into Trubbish, which knocked them out.

Nate and Hugh fist bumped and yelled, "We rock!" Oshawott and Tepig also praised each other.

James and Jason both returned their Pokemon back into their balls.

"Ugh.. this isn't over yet!" said James, pointing at the two boys.

"Yeah, you better believe it! You'll be seeing us more often," added Jason. He then winked at Krystal. "Sorry, sweetheart, we couldn't pick you up today. Wait for me next time, okay?" He and James both ran off.

"UGGGHHH!" yelled Hugh. "Those dudes make me so... ANGRY!"

Krystal put her hand on Hugh's shoulder. "Calm down. You beat them, right? You guys battled great. I only wish I was in the battle! Do you know how I felt? I thought those guys were going to take me away!" she looked at Hugh seriously. "Sheesh, think before you talk, idiot."

Hugh was about to protest but Krystal hugged him. "That was a really good battle, for your first try. I need to start battling, too." She also hugged Nate. "So, we still onto Flocessy Town?"

Hugh had a little trouble focusing his mind. "Yeah. Almost forgot, since we had a little problem on the road."

Nate laughed. "Well, forget about it now. Let's' just focus on the way."

Once again, the three of them continued on the road to Flocessy Town. Little did they know, three certain Legendary Pokemon were watching them from the trees and bushes.

"It's them, isn't it, Cobalion?" asked Virizion.

He nodded. "It is. Now we will see what paths they will choose during their journey."

**Yay, finished! Okay, I have been noticing some comments in the reviews giving me constructive criticism. I appreciate it, but please keep in mind that I'm not an experienced writer so you can expect some flaws in the story. And, how should I improve the characters? I want to give them different personalities so the story can be more fun to read. PM me, or leave it in a review. Thanks :)**


End file.
